


10 Songs Challenge - Intermezzo

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 10 Things, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Songs Challenge - Intermezzo</p>
<p>Track 1 Goo Goo Dolls - Iris | Track 2 Katy Pery – Hot N Cold | Track 3 Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here | Track 4 Maroon 5 – Payphone | Track 5 Goo Goo Dolls – Let Love In | Track 6 GDragon – Heartbreaker | Track 7 Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are | Track 8 Counting Crows – Accidentally In Love | Track 9 Christina Perri – A Thousand Years | Track 10 Skillet – Yours To Hold | Bonus track</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs Challenge - Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

**#nowplaying:**

-o0o-

**Track 1:**

**Goo Goo Dolls –** _**Iris**  _

::

_And I don't want the world to see me/ Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ When everything's made to be broken/ I just want you to know who I am/_

:: _  
_

_Monster._

Shizu tahu itu—tahu bahwa dia monster. Tahu bahwa orang-orang menganggapnya monster.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan mereka. Selama dia masih menjadi ' _Shizu-chan_ ' untuk Izaya, Shizuo sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Toh satu-satunya orang yang dia tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai monster hanya cowok bermata merah itu—hanya _Izaya_.

-o0o-

  **Track 2:**

**Katy Pery –** _**Hot N Cold**_

::

_You're hot then you're cold/ You're yes then you're no/ You're in then you're out/ You're up then you're down/ You're wrong when it's right/ It's black and it's white/ We fight, we break up/ We kiss, we make up/_

::

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

"Kau."

"Ka— _Aku_? Aku, Shizu-chan? Tidak salah dengar? Semenit yang lalu kau masih di sana dengan cewek seksi berambut hijau itu—"

"Vorona."

"— _Ya_?"

"Namanya. Vorona. Cewek itu."

"Ah. Ya. Vorona. Tentu saja.  _Vorona_. Dia Vorona, dan aku apa? Kutu tengik?  _Flea_?"

"Izaya—"

"Bagus. Kau tahu namaku."

"—Apa masalahmu? Kau bilang kau mau makan malam di restoran Simon, aku datang. Sekarang aku sudah di sini, hanya untuk dimarah-marahi?  _The hell_?!"

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makan."

"Oke. Kita tidak jadi makan. Lalu apa? Kau mau apa sekarang? Balik ke Shinjuku?"

"Balik ke _—Balik ke Shinjuku_? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan kau menyuruhku kembali ke Shinjuku?!"

"IZAYA!"

" _UGH_! Aku benci kau, Shizu-chan! Moster!"

"..."

"..."

"Oke. Oke. Apapun yang sudah kulakukan, aku minta maaf?"

"..."

"Izaya?"

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama Vorona."

"Eh?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

"Uh? Tapi dia temanku?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Izaya."

"Janji kau tidak akan berduaan dengannya lagi."

"O..  _ke_?"

"Janji!"

"Oke. Oke. Aku janji.  _Geez_."

" _Love you._ "

"Hmm?  _Love you too._ "

-o0o-

  **Track 3:**

**Avril Lavigne –** _**Wish You Were Here**_

::

_/Damn/ Damn/ Damn/ What I'd do to have you here, here, here/ I wish you were here/_

::

Jam 00.05.

Tengah malam.

Izaya memandang layar handphone-nya; berkali-kali mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, tapi kemudian dihapusnya lagi. Cowok informan itu menghela napas panjang.

[ _Miss you, Shizu-chan._ ]

_Saved to Draft._

-o0o-

  **Track 4:**

**Maroon 5 –** _**Payphone** _

::

_/Now I'm at the payphone/ Trying to call home/_

::

' _Sedikit... lagi. Ugh.'_

Shizuo membuka pintu kaca telepon umum itu dengan bahu. Tangan kanannya memegang bagian kiri perut. Darah merembes dari kemeja putih yang dia pakai. Cowok pirang itu jatuh bersandar, menekan tombol angka yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Tangan kiri meraih ganggang telepon.

Nol-delapan-satu-delapan-lima-delapan-dua-lima-nol-nol.

' _Angkat, Izaya. Angkat.'_

Dua tembakan. Satu di paha kiri. Satu di perut bagian kanan. Tidak kena organ vital, untung saja.

_Tuut – tuut – tuut._

Shizuo datang ke tempat yakuza malam itu. Tom-san menyuruhnya menagih 100 juta yen yang mereka pinjam dari setahun yang lalu. Senpainya itu menyarankan untuk meminta _backup_  dari polisi, tapi Shizuo tidak mengindahkannya. Hah. Langkah yang salah, Shizuo. Karena baru saja dia membuka pintu masuk, rentetan tembakan menyambutnya. Satu penembak, dia bisa lolos. Dua penembak, oke, dia bisa menghindar. Tiga penembak, sulit, tapi dia bisa mengatasinya. Tapi lima puluh?  _Lima puluh_  sniper yang kesemua ujung pistolnya tertuju ke Shizuo?

_Tuut – tuut – tuut._

Cowok pirang itu menelan ludah, menahan nyeri dari luka tembakan yang mengenainya. Dia tahu handphone di kantongnya sudah pecah—ada peluru yang tertembak ke benda itu. Dan satu-satunya nomor yang bisa dia ingat di saat itu hanya nomor milik Izaya. Bukan Shinra. Bukan Kasuka.  _Izaya_.

' _Angkat teleponnya, kutu tengik sial. Angkat.'_

Tangannya penuh darah. Kemejanya sudah pasti berwarna merah sekarang. Shizuo bisa merasakan peluru itu di kakinya—panas, perih,  _sakit_. Cowok penagih hutang itu menggigit bibir. Dia tahu dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah untuk berjalan ke kotak telepon umum ini. Kalau Izaya tidak mengangkatnya juga—

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

—Shizuo memejamkan mata.

-o0o-

  **Track 5:**

**Goo Goo Dolls –** _**Let Love In** _

::

_You're the only one I ever believed in/ The answer that could never be found/ The moment you decided to let love in/_

::

Izaya meraih tangan Shizuo, membawanya dalam dekapan, "Kau tahu, Shizu-chan, satu hal yang dari dulu tidak pernah kita coba?" dia bertanya, "Satu hal yang ingin— _ingin_ sekali kulakukan, tapi belum pernah terlaksana?"

Shizuo menggeleng, karena...  _well_ , ya, dia memang tidak tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini dibawa.

"Cinta," cowok informan itu berkata singkat, "Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku mencintaimu."

-o0o-

  **Track 6:**

**GDragon –** _**Heartbreaker** _

::

_You're my heart/ Heart/ Heart/ Heart/ Heart breaker/_

::

Shinra selalu berpikir kalau temannya yang satu itu tidak punya hati.

Dalam arti  _kiasan_ , tentu saja.

Izaya adalah seorang yang egois. Cowok informan itu bisa menginjak-injak handphone milik orang lain sambil tertawa. Dia bisa melihat ada dua cewek melompat dari atap gedung dan tidak melakukan apapun. Izaya menganggap bahwa selain dia, semua orang adalah bidak—pion yang bisa dia gerakkan sesuka hati. Jadi jangan salahkan Shinra kalau selama ini dia menganggap bahwa Orihara Izaya sama sekali tidak punya emosi.

Tapi kemudian Shizuo datang. Dan semua berubah.

' _Sakit, Shinra,_ ' Izaya berkata begitu padanya, tangan kanan terkepal di bagian dada, ' _Kau tahu, seperti diremas. Dicabik. Dipatahkan. Dihancurkan. Lalu dibuang,_ ' temannya itu melanjutkan, ' _Shizu-chan menolakku_ ,' Shinra diam, mendengarkan apa yang membuat Izaya datang ke apartemennya malam-malam dengan mata sembab dan senyum miris, ' _Shizu-chan menolakku, Shinra, dan itu terasa sakit,_ ' Izaya terisak pelan, ' _Lebih sakit dari irisan pisau di pergelangan tangan._ '

Saat itu, detik itu juga, Shinra sadar kalau Izaya—sama dengannya, sama dengan kalian, sama dengan mereka—adalah manusia normal. Dia punya hati. Dan dia bisa merasakan sakit.

-o0o-

**Track 7:**

**Bruno Mars –** _**Just The Way You Are** _

::

_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if she lets me/ Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy/ She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday/_

::

"Oke. Mataku. Wajahku. Leherku, meski alasanmu aneh. Rambutku. Lalu? Apa lagi, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo berdecak, "Bagian ini," dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Izaya, yang membuat cowok informan itu tertawa geli, "Oh. Dan tertawamu juga," Shizuo menambahi.

Izaya mengerjap, masih dengan separo tawa, "Kau suka tertawaku?"

"Uh-huh," Shizuo mengangguk, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai, Izaya- _kun_?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mata almond terarah ke bibir tipis cowok bermata merah itu, sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke sana, menciumnya pelan—pelan dan lambat.

Izaya membuka mata saat Shizuo menyudahinya.

" _Ini_ ," Shizuo nyengir kecil, menyentuh bibir Izaya dengan telunjuknya, "Ciumanmu. Rasa vanilla. Aku suka."

-o0o-

  **Track 8:**

**Counting Crows –** _**Accidentally In Love**  _

**::**

_We're accidentally in love/ Accidentally in love/ Accidentally in love/_

::

Shizuo tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Izaya—dari semua orang yang ada.  _Izaya_.

Cowok dengan gakuran hitam dan dalaman kaos merah itu  _freak_. Dia membawa pisau kemana-mana. Dia tertawa saat tidak ada yang lucu. Cengirannya juga mengerikan. Dan seragamnya berbeda sendiri dari anak-anak Raira lainnya. Izaya tidak tahut padanya. Izaya berani melukainya. Izaya bisa membuatnya marah hanya dalam satu detik. Sekuat apapun Shizuo meredam emosinya.

Hah. Izaya itu  _freak_. Dan dia tidak— _tidak_  akan pernah bisa suka padanya.

...

...

Tapi kemudian, lima tahun setelah itu, di sinilah dia berada: apartemen Izaya. Dengan cowok informan itu menggelung di sampingnya, dan bekas ciuman/gigitan/ _mark_  berwarna merah tersebar di tubuh putihnya. Shizuo meraih kotak rokok terdekat, menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya, menghela napas panjang.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Izaya, kan?

Dan dia berani bertaruh kalau Izaya juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Pertanyaannya:  _Bagaimana bisa?_

-o0o- _  
_

  **Track 9:**

**Christina Perri –** _**A Thousand Years** _

::

_I have died everyday waiting for you/ Darling don't be afraid I've had love you/ For a thousand years/ I'll love you for a thousand more/_

::

Satu tangkai mawar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Lebih lama dari yang kau kira. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu, oke? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kita bertemu lagi di _sana_."

Angin yang berembus di sekitar nisan itu adalah jawabannya.

-o0o-

  **Track 10:**

**Skillet –** _**Yours To Hold** _

::

_Every single day/ I find it hard to say/ I could be yours alone/ You will see someday/ That all along the way/ I was yours to hold/ I was yours to hold/_

::

Izaya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket. Meski sudah pakai sarung tangan. Tapi tetap saja.

_Huff_.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Izaya benci musim dingin adalah  _ini_ : tubuhnya tidak bisa menyimpan panas. Tidak cukup dengan satu jaket tebal. Beri dia dua atau tiga, dan Izaya masih akan menggigil kedinginan. Beda dengan satu orang yang dia tahu—Izaya melirik diam-diam. Shizuo berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Cowok pirang itu hanya mengenakan jumper olahraganya yang biasa, dan masih bisa bersiul-siul bahagia. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau kedinginan.

(Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau dia—mereka—sedang berjalan di luar saat musim dingin dengan suhu mencapai minus belasan derajat.)

_Protozoan. Cih. Mungkin efek dari gen monsternya._

Izaya masih menggerutu dalam hati saat Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya. Cowok pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat ragu-ragu sebentar, sebelum kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

Izaya menaikkan alis.  _Huh?_

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Sini," Shizuo berkata cepat. Ada semburat merah aneh di wajahnya.

Masih dengan satu alis terangkat, Izaya menyerahkan tangan kanan ke Shizuo. Cowok pirang itu meraihnya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Baru Izaya akan membuka mulut untuk protes ( _Lepaskan, Shizu-chan, sakit_ ), Shizuo membawa tangannya ke kantong jumper abu-abu cowok itu— _tangannya_ , yang masih digenggam oleh Shizuo.

"Begini oke?" cowok pirang itu bertanya. Masih dengan pipi memerah.

_Oh._

Izaya mengulum senyum. Protesnya hilang. Hangat yang terasa dari tangannya seperti merayap ke seluruh tubuh. Kalau bersama Shizuo, mungkin dia tidak akan sebegitu bencinya dengan musim dingin.

(Kalau Shizuo terus memegang tangan Izaya dalam saku jumpernya).

-o0o-

  **Bonus Track:**

**Kouji Wada –**   _ **Butterfly (Indonesia Vers.)** _

::

_Menjadi kupu yang sehat/ Terbawa angin berkilau/ Sekarang kupergi untuk bertemu dikau/ Hal yang bukan urusanmu/ Lebih baik lupakan saja/ Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main/_

::

"Apa yang wow wow wow wow woooow ~ Bisa dicapai di langit ini."

Shizuo menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulut, mengernyit ke arah Izaya.

"Tetapi wow wow wow wow wow ~ Kita tidak tahu rencana esok hari."

Izaya memakai headphone besar berwarna putih-pink yang tersambung ke laptop VAIO-nya. Jelas sedang mendengarkan musik, karena sedari tadi kepala dengan rambut hitam itu bergerak kesana kemari tidak jelas.

"Setelah mimpi panjang tiada akhir, di dunia sepi hingga pikiran bersemangat, kelihatannya akan kalah."

Lirik yang familiar. Nada yang familiar. Tapi Shizuo tidak bisa mengingatnya. Masih berbaring di sofa panjang di kantor Izaya, cowok pirang itu mengisap panjang rokoknya.

"Tetapi kepak sayap tiada kabarnya, hanya berkhayal pasti kan bisa menang," Izaya mengangkat wajah, berkedip dan nyengir kecil ke arah Shizuo, "Oooh ~ Sayangku."

Oh. Shizuo mendecak.  _Oh_.

_Digimon._

-o0o-

**#stopplaying**


End file.
